The analog nature of the communication between the base unit and the handset results in drawbacks associated with the use of the conventional cordless telephone set. For example, the communication quality is not as good as can be achieved with a conventional wired phone wherein the handset and base unit are physically connected. Another drawback is that it is a fairly simple task for an eavesdropper to listen in on a telephone conversation when one of the parties is communicating on a conventional cordless telephone.